<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flustered by LuciferaBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727777">Flustered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack'>LuciferaBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Early in Canon, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets into some embarrassing situations as she starts a relationship with Reddington.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a suggestion for a story containing things like Tom catching Liz and Red in romantic situations, and Ressler also catching them and being embarrassed. It sounded fun and amusing, so this is what I'm doing with this fic.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Liz had been growing closer to Reddington lately after she’d admitted to letting Tom live and keeping him captive for a while. Tom was back in her life on a casual basis, and Liz sometimes felt torn between the two men. They both needed her attention and time for different reasons, they were both close to her in different ways, and she had feelings for both of them. She found herself trusting Reddington more than Tom, because he made it clear to her through his actions that she was his top priority. The two men had murky, mysterious pasts but Reddington was the one who showed his devotion to her on a daily basis. Tom <em>did</em> say he wanted Liz to run off with him and go sailing around the world but that was unrealistic. She had too many things to do here, with Reddington and the task force. She had the feeling that Tom would vanish again at some point and that Reddington would still be by her side.</p><p> As a perfect example, right now, Liz was on a stakeout in a hotel parking lot to confirm whether or not a blacklister was staying there. Who was in the passenger seat next to her, protecting her and advising her? Raymond Reddington. She didn’t know where Tom was at the moment. Liz and Reddington had spent a little over two hours staking out the hotel. He’d insisted on doing it the old fashioned way because surveillance cameras could be manipulated. Liz was getting very bored and she wished she could get out and stretch her legs. She sighed and turned to Reddington.</p><p> “Do you think your intel was—?” Liz was saying; she was interrupted by Reddington’s mouth on hers, in a sudden passionate kiss.</p><p> Liz was surprised and completely taken off guard. She never expected Reddington to kiss her. She discovered at that moment just how attracted she was to him; after her initial shock, she was kissing him back. Liz got lost in the thrilling, erotic kiss for what felt like forever. She was about to take things further when Reddington stopped and gently pulled away, leaving her craving more.</p><p> Red had just used one of the oldest undercover tricks in the book: pretending to be a couple distracted by a steamy make-out session. The blacklister had stepped out of the hotel and Red had to make them less obvious than two people sitting in the car staring at the door. He could tell, however, that Lizzie was unaware of this and she really got into the kissing. It was adorable and sexy. She was giving him a dazed, puzzled look.</p><p> “…As much as I enjoyed our kiss, Lizzie, it was to keep our cover intact. Our target stepped out of the hotel, right in front of us and looked in our direction.” Red explained.</p><p> Liz blushed in embarrassment; she just passionately kissed Reddington, thinking he was doing it out of romance rather than necessity. She should’ve known. Liz just gaped at him.</p><p> “He headed West...Anyway, we’ve confirmed he is in fact staying at this hotel. My intel was accurate.” Red said.</p><p> Lizzie was still staring in bewilderment and Red felt bad for unintentionally misleading her.</p><p> “I apologize for the confusion…If we were in another situation, I would of course kiss you purely for pleasure…” Red added.</p><p> “Would you really? You never have before.” Liz said, slightly annoyed.</p><p> “I would. It’s never been the right time.” He said.</p><p> Liz looked away and put her seatbelt on, then she started the engine. She was still embarrassed about the misunderstanding and showing her feelings. They had a tense, quiet drive back to the black site, where Liz debriefed Ressler, Cooper, Aram and Samar on what just happened—minus the kissing part. Cooper and Ressler began working on a tactical plan and Liz was free to go home. She had a very awkward, silent elevator ride with Reddington, then she stepped out in front of him to get the hell out of there.</p><p> “See you soon, Lizzie.” He said.</p><p> She glanced back at him.</p><p> “Yep. See ya.” She said, then she left the building and got in her car.</p><p> Liz felt so exposed, so vulnerable to Reddington because now he knew how she felt about him. There’s no way he missed how eagerly she returned his kiss, how she breathed heavier in excitement, how enthusiastic she was. She blushed again as she thought about it. When Liz arrived home, she washed up and got her pyjamas on. She heard a knock on the front door, so she went and looked through the peephole; it was Tom. She opened the door and he stepped inside.</p><p> “You think you can just show up whenever you want?” Liz said irritatedly.</p><p> “Whoa. I thought we were on better terms again.” Tom said.</p><p> Liz sighed heavily.</p><p> “We are. I just had a hell of a day.” She said.</p><p> “Including being accosted by Reddington?” He teased.</p><p> “What?! Are you spying on me?” She said.</p><p> “I happened to be in the area and I saw him kiss you. What was that about?” He said.</p><p> “You happened to be in the area? Seriously?” She said incredulously.</p><p> Tom shrugged, and Liz scoffed.</p><p> “You <em>were</em> spying on me.” Liz said.</p><p> “Maybe. I was curious to see what you and the Concierge of Crime got up to together. Now I know.” Tom said.</p><p> “He was protecting our cover.” She said firmly.</p><p> “Is that what it’s called?” He teased.</p><p> Liz rolled her eyes.</p><p> “It was an undercover strategy, nothing more.” She said bitterly; she wished there had been more to it.</p><p> Tom studied her for several moments.</p><p> “You seem pissed off about that. Do you <em>want</em> him?!” Tom said.</p><p> Liz hesitated.</p><p> “…No, I just—” Liz began, flustered.</p><p> Tom stepped closer to her and she gently backed against the wall.</p><p> “He doesn’t know you like I do. He wasn’t your husband. Reddington doesn’t know what you like in bed…” Tom said, lightly grasping her hips.</p><p> Liz was tempted to go to bed with Tom. He was someone familiar, and available to hook up with. But she knew who she <em>really</em> wanted to be with.</p><p> “…I’m not in the mood, Tom.” Liz said.</p><p> Tom stepped back and gave her a skeptical look.</p><p> “Hmm. I see how it is. You’re gonna hold out for Reddington. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. He’s a middle-aged crime boss with secrets you can’t even imagine.” Tom said.</p><p> Liz scoffed and crossed her arms, ignoring what he said; he shook his head, opened the door and left. She locked the door and sighed. Now Reddington <em>and</em> Tom knew her feelings. She felt like she might as well call her fellow agents and let them know. Or maybe grab a loudspeaker and shout from the rooftops ‘I want Raymond Reddington!’. Nobody was supposed to know her secret desires and now two people did, including the man himself. Liz swore under her breath and went to bed. Sleep didn’t come easily. She replayed her kiss with Reddington over and over again in her mind. Didn’t he go a bit farther than necessary, by kissing her for a couple minutes? By using his tongue? Surely he enjoyed it. He said he would kiss her for pleasure if he had the right moment. Could she believe him? Liz tossed and turned, and she felt horny. She thought maybe she should have had sex with Tom. After all, Reddington wasn’t knocking on her door, wanting to screw her. She considered satisfying herself but she decided not to. Eventually, she managed to fall asleep.</p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> The next morning, Liz walked to her neighbourhood cafe and ordered an espresso and a croissant. She sat at one of the patio tables in the sunshine, trying to wake up and feel energized. She took a sip of espresso and then someone blocked the sunlight; she squinted up at the person and saw the silhouette of a fedora. It was Reddington.</p><p> “Good morning Lizzie. Will you join me in my car? You can take your breakfast with you.” Red said.</p><p> “…I guess. Where are we going?” Liz said tiredly.</p><p> “To my place.” He said.</p><p> “…Okay. But why?” She said.</p><p> “Please get in, sweetheart.” He said, opening the back car door for her.</p><p> Liz was curious, but on the other hand, she was used to Reddington not telling her the reason for things. She sat in the backseat and he got in next to her and closed the door. The driver began the journey towards Reddington’s latest safe house. Liz was hungry, so she ate her croissant. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie ate and carefully sipped her espresso. Everything she did was cute. She stopped chewing and looked at him.</p><p> “What?” She asked self-consciously.</p><p> “Nothing, I simply enjoy watching you.” He said, smiling.</p><p> Liz was still self-conscious, but she finished her breakfast and then they pulled into the driveway of the safe house. Reddington led her indoors and she put her coffee cup and croissant package in the garbage. She looked expectantly at Reddington, waiting for the reason she was here.</p><p> “Can I get you anything else?” He asked.</p><p> “No thanks.” She said.</p><p> “Alright. Please sit with me on the sofa.” He said, ushering her into the living room.</p><p> They sat down beside each other.</p><p> “You’re staying with me tonight, Lizzie.” Red said.</p><p> “Huh?” Liz said embarrassedly.</p><p> “I have reason to believe that, despite my efforts, we were spotted by the blacklister yesterday and he may have identified you.” He explained.</p><p> Liz was astonished and a little frightened.</p><p> “He might know where I live?!” She asked.</p><p> “It’s unlikely, but I always prefer to err on the side of caution.” He said.</p><p> “I didn’t pack an overnight bag, I’m not prepared to stay away from home.” She said.</p><p> “I have some spare toiletries and it’s only for one night. The task force will apprehend him tomorrow.” He said.</p><p> Liz stared at him; she didn’t expect to stay over at his place after the embarrassing kissing incident. She had the worst luck. Then Reddington put his hand on her thigh. Actually, maybe she had the <em>best</em> luck.</p><p> “I know this is a shock, but I hope you find it cozy and comfortable here with me.” Red said.</p><p> “Um…thank you. It <em>is</em> a shock, but I appreciate what you’re doing for me.” Liz finally said.</p><p> He rubbed her thigh for a moment.</p><p> “No trouble at all.” He said, then he took his hand away.</p><p> “Red…” She began.</p><p> “Yes?” He gently prompted.</p><p> “I’m sorry I got annoyed with you yesterday. I just felt like I made an ass of myself…” She said sheepishly.</p><p> “It’s okay. And you didn’t make an ass of yourself. I wish I would’ve kissed you under different circumstances. I would’ve made sure you knew what I was doing and why…and how much I loved every second of it.” He said.</p><p> Liz blushed and gazed hopefully at Reddington; she wondered if he was going to kiss her now, but he stood up from the sofa.</p><p> “Let me show you my room. You can get settled in.” Red said.</p><p> “Oh! Okay.” Liz said in shock; she’d be staying in his room?!</p><p> Liz got up and followed Reddington down the hallway and into the bedroom. He told her about the toiletries and supplies he had in the hall closet, but mostly she was paying attention to the fluffy, cozy, inviting bed. Despite the espresso, her lack of sleep was getting to her. She slipped her shoes off and timidly sat on the bed. Reddington smiled at her.</p><p> “Feel free to nap for as long as you want.” Red said.</p><p> “Thanks. I didn’t get enough sleep last night, and this bed looks irresistible.” Liz said.</p><p> Red smiled as he watched Lizzie peel back the layered blankets and get under them. She pulled them up and rested her head on one of the pillows. He stepped closer and adjusted the blankets over her shoulder, tucking her in. She already had her eyes closed.</p><p> “Sweet dreams.” Red said, then he lightly kissed her on the head before quietly exiting the room.</p><p> Liz felt perfectly safe and comfortable, and she quickly dozed off.</p><p> (To Be Continued…)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> After a restful nap, Liz started to awaken when someone got into bed with her. She breathed in the scent of Reddington’s aftershave and she recalled where she was. Her eyes flew open and she turned around to see Reddington reclining against the pillows and headboard with his glasses on and a book in his hand.</p><p> “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I wanted to put my feet up and read for a while. Is that okay?” Red said.</p><p> Liz smiled and stretched.</p><p> “Of course it’s okay. What are you reading?” She said.</p><p> “Moby Dick.” He said.</p><p> “Hm. I never read the whole thing before.” She said.</p><p> “You could borrow it sometime.” He said.</p><p> “Or you could let me peek at the last few pages.” She said mischievously.</p><p> Red chuckled.</p><p> “Wouldn’t that spoil the experience?” He asked.</p><p> “No.” She said.</p><p> “…Alright, you can peek at the ending.” He said indulgently.</p><p> Red was pleased when Lizzie moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder as he went to the back of the book. She stayed there, reading the end of the story. He smiled gently and watched her until she finished.</p><p> “Hmm. Cool. Thanks, Red.” Liz said.</p><p> “You’re welcome.” Red said softly.</p><p> Lizzie stayed put, resting against his shoulder. She looked up at him.</p><p> “Are you gonna have a nap with me?” She asked.</p><p> “I’m afraid not. I have to stay vigilant.” He said.</p><p> She smiled; Reddington was guarding her.</p><p> “We’re in a safe house. You can relax and get some rest.” She said.</p><p> “I’ll get a bit of sleep tonight.” He said resolutely.</p><p> “Okay.” She said.</p><p> Liz smiled as Reddington went to his bookmarked page and resumed reading. It felt so nice to be close to him like this; she didn’t want the closeness to end, so she stayed there for a long while. Eventually, Red put the bookmark on his current page and placed the book on the nightstand.</p><p> “Let’s have something to eat, Lizzie.” Red said.</p><p> “Okay, sounds good.” Liz said.</p><p> They got out of bed and went into the kitchen where Reddington prepared a late lunch. Liz liked watching him in the kitchen; he looked like he was having fun. When he was done cooking, they enjoyed their meal and chatted casually. Liz’s phone beeped from her purse, so she went and checked it. There was a text from Tom: <em>Can I come over for sex later or are you still holding out for R?</em></p><p> Liz blushed and hurriedly deleted the message, then she shoved her phone back in her purse. She returned to the table and sat down but her embarrassment didn’t go unnoticed by Reddington.</p><p> “Is everything okay?” Red asked.</p><p> “Yep! Just a text from Tom.” Liz said, avoiding eye contact.</p><p> Red certainly hoped it wasn’t a naked selfie or something. The thought made him angry and jealous, but he hid those emotions.</p><p> “Can I get you anything else, sweetheart?” Red asked.</p><p> “No thanks, I’m full from your delicious food.” Liz said.</p><p> “I’m glad you liked it.” He said softly.</p><p> Red went to do the dishes; he could sense Lizzie watching him. Liz was indeed watching Reddington; he had his shirtsleeves rolled up and he looked very sexy in his fancy vest. The back of it was a satiny material and it hung just above his belt; she checked out his amazing butt and began undressing him with her eyes. She got up from her chair and stepped beside him.</p><p> “Can I help?” Liz asked.</p><p> “No thank you, I’ll just put them in the rack to dry.” Red said of the dishes.</p><p> “Okay.” She said, then she just loitered by his side, so he glanced and smiled at her.</p><p> Liz leaned against the counter and got lost in thought. Her attraction to Reddington was palpable. Her feelings for him had increased tenfold since the kiss during their stakeout. She’d gotten a taste of what it felt like to be intimate with him, and she was now hooked. Red rinsed the last fork and put it in the dish rack to dry, then he glanced at Lizzie again; she had a glazed dreamy look in her eyes.</p><p> “Penny for your thoughts?” Red said.</p><p> “Hm? Oh. I was thinking about the…blacklister.” Liz said lamely.</p><p> Red wondered if she was daydreaming about Tom, or him. He hoped for the latter. He still wished Liz would’ve killed Tom when she had the chance, but he understood why she couldn’t do it. She wasn’t used to executing people for survival, practical reasons or for the greater good. He’d done it countless times. Red wiped his hands with the towel for a little longer than necessary, as if to cleanse the metaphorical blood from them.</p><p> “Are you worried about him finding you? He won’t. You’re safe with me, Lizzie.” Red said.</p><p> “I know I’m safe with you.” She said softly.</p><p> “Good.” He said.</p><p> Liz wanted to ask about Reddington’s feelings for her, and talk about the kiss, but she chickened out.</p><p> “Do you have a TV here?” Liz asked.</p><p> “No, I don’t. I avoid having satellites or even cable so that I can’t be tracked.” Red said.</p><p> “Oh, that makes sense. Well…we could play truth or dare.” She said.</p><p> Liz was being playful but she truly hoped Reddington would play the game with her. It would be a way of opening up to each other.</p><p> Red chuckled.</p><p> “You know you probably wouldn’t get any truthful answers out of me.” He said.</p><p> “What if I didn’t ask about your past or anything? Would you be honest then?” She asked.</p><p> “…Possibly.” He said.</p><p> “Or you could choose for me to dare you to do things.” She said.</p><p> Red smirked and got all kinds of fun ideas running through his mind. What would Lizzie dare him to do?</p><p> “Where do you suggest we play this game, in the living room or the bedroom?” Red asked suavely.</p><p> Liz laughed delightedly.</p><p> “Let’s start in the living room…” She said.</p><p> “Alright.” He said interestedly.</p><p> They went into the living room and sat on the sofa together.</p><p> “I’ll do my turn first.” Liz said.</p><p> “Truth or dare, Lizzie?” Red asked.</p><p> “Truth.” She said.</p><p> “Do you still love Tom?” He asked.</p><p> “Oh wow, right into the serious stuff! I have some affection or <em>liking</em> for Tom as someone I was once very close with. I’m not in love with him anymore and I don’t love him like I used to.” She explained.</p><p> Red couldn’t prevent Lizzie from feeling those residual emotions of caring or affection, but he was relieved that she wasn’t in love with Tom. He nodded in understanding.</p><p> “Your turn, Red. Truth or dare?” Liz said.</p><p> Red considered this carefully for a few moments.</p><p> “Truth…” He said, taking a calculated risk.</p><p> Liz was astonished he chose that option; while she wanted to ask so many questions, she knew he wouldn’t answer most things. She decided to narrow it down to something she desperately wanted to know. She thought about how to word it.</p><p> “…Um…are you interested in me…romantically?” Liz asked timidly.</p><p> Red’s risk had paid off; Lizzie asked him something he could answer truthfully. In fact, he’d been hoping to tell her this.</p><p> “I am. Very much so.” Red said quietly.</p><p> Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise.</p><p> “Really?” She asked.</p><p> “Yes.” He said.</p><p> “Wow, okay.” She said, then she chuckled.</p><p> Reddington smiled at her and she nearly melted.</p><p> “Truth or dare?” Red asked.</p><p> “Um…dare.” Liz said.</p><p> “Excellent. I dare you to undo the top three buttons of your blouse.” He said mischievously.</p><p> Liz smirked and unbuttoned the top three, slightly revealing some of her cleavage.</p><p> “Mm.” Red responded.</p><p> “Truth or dare?” Liz said.</p><p> “Dare.” He said.</p><p> “I dare you to kiss me like you did yesterday during the stakeout.” She said.</p><p> “I gladly accept the dare.” He said.</p><p> Liz’s heart pounded as Reddington moved closer and leaned in to kiss her. She felt his lips lightly touch hers, then he pressed into a full kiss. It felt so loving and sweet yet thrilling and erotic. They both opened their mouths and started kissing passionately like they’d done yesterday in the car. Red felt Lizzie’s hands gently land on his chest, then she slid them up; he leaned forward and she put her arms around his neck. He advanced on her while she equally pulled him and he ended up on top of her. Liz was ecstatic to be in this position with Reddington. She moaned and opened her legs so that he was in between them. Red couldn’t resist pressing himself against Lizzie, and when he did, he heard the sweetest mewl of pleasure.</p><p> “I want you, Lizzie, so badly that it hurts…” Red confessed breathily.</p><p> Liz moaned as they humped each other.</p><p> “Let’s make love. I need you.” She said.</p><p> Red kissed Lizzie and he felt her clutch his vest, holding him close as she ground her hips. He was rock-hard now and she was clearly enjoying it.</p><p> “Mmm…bedroom.” He said between hungry kisses.</p><p> Liz breathed heavily and moved against him a few more times. She didn’t want to part from Reddington, but she released him from her grasp and they both got up from the couch. They looked at each other and walked into the bedroom. Liz unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and took it off; Reddington stopped and stared appreciatively.</p><p> “Are you gonna undress, or do I have to dare you?” Liz asked, smirking.</p><p> “I was a little distracted. I’ll get undressed.” Red said.</p><p> They watched each other and Liz was intrigued to see more and more of Reddington. He always dressed to the nines, covering himself from head to toe. He was extremely attractive, and she didn’t know why he wore so many clothes, other than he must like the fashion.</p><p> “Lizzie, just to let you know, my back was badly burned a long time ago…” Red said shyly as he removed his undershirt.</p><p> It made sense now; not only did he like wearing full suits but it prevented anyone from seeing or even feeling his scars.</p><p> “It’s okay, Red, you don’t have to be self-conscious about it.” Liz said earnestly.</p><p> He gave her a small smile.</p><p> “Thank you.” He said.</p><p> She smiled at him and then he was distracted again when she took her panties off. She was now naked. Red took in the sight of Lizzie, naked in front of him, and she was breathtaking. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them; she very obviously feasted her eyes on his erection, so he smirked.</p><p> “What position would you like to be in, Lizzie?” Red asked seductively.</p><p> Liz had the urge to jump on Reddington, so that’s what she suggested.</p><p> “Can I be on top?” She asked.</p><p> He chuckled.</p><p> “Absolutely, you can be on top.” He said excitedly.</p><p> Liz giggled and watched Reddington lay back on the bed; she crawled overtop of him and straddled him on all fours. She kissed him and nuzzled his neck, then she worked her way down his chest and abdomen. She bent down and ran her tongue upwards along his shaft, then she licked the head of his cock. This drew a low moan and heavy breathing from Reddington, which heightened her own arousal. Liz eagerly took him into her mouth and pleasured him slowly. Red sighed with pleasure as Lizzie’s mouth went up and down his cock; he groaned and squirmed when she sucked him.</p><p> “Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed.</p><p> “Mmm.” Liz responded excitedly.</p><p> Liz was getting really into it; she went faster.</p><p> “<em>Oh</em>…baby, I won’t last…” Red said intensely.</p><p> Liz was very tempted to keep going and make Reddington come in her mouth, but what she wanted even more than that was to have him between her legs, inside her. She stopped and released him, then she crawled forwards and gazed lustfully into his eyes. They maintained eye contact while she lifted up and positioned his tip at her entrance. It felt so amazing, Liz moaned weakly and craved Reddington even more; she pushed herself down onto his cock.</p><p> “Mm…Red…” Liz purred as she felt him inside her, stretching her.</p><p> Red groaned quietly in response; he watched Lizzie as she flushed and began moving up and down, gradually taking him deeper. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. She whimpered softly as she pushed herself down, taking him all the way in. She breathed heavier and put her hands on his chest as she gently ground her hips. Liz closed her eyes and as she relaxed and adjusted to Reddington, she got the most pleasurable sensations as she gyrated on him. She trembled lightly and started going up and down. They could both feel her becoming wetter, easing their movements.</p><p> Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and helped her go faster. She mewled in pleasure.</p><p> “Raymond…” She breathed.</p><p> “Ohh yes, baby, you like that?” He rumbled.</p><p> “Yes!” She whimpered.</p><p> They were in a perfect rhythm together and they progressively became more frantic. Liz was in complete ecstasy as she glided over Reddington’s cock; he was rubbing her g-spot and making her weak. She almost saw stars as she got closer to climaxing. Red could feel Lizzie tightening on him, pumping his cock and giving him even more intense pleasure. They breathed harshly and went faster; he bucked his hips as she rode him harder, and her whimpers got louder and higher-pitched. Liz took gasping breaths as she tensed up and lost her rhythm; thankfully, Reddington continued thrusting, giving her that last bit of stimulation she needed to reach her orgasm. She cried out and stiffened on him as the powerful waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Red was thrilled and gratified by Lizzie’s orgasm; he sought his own release with very quick thrusts into her tight warmth, then he groaned as he started coming. Lizzie’s walls gripped him as his semen spurted into her. She trembled and gently moved on him, adding to his pleasure.</p><p> Liz was immensely gratified as she felt the very slippery sensation from Reddington’s semen. It turned her on again, so she reached down and quickly pressed back and forth on her extremely sensitive clit. Red was enjoying the view of Lizzie playing with herself as she strived for a second climax. He could feel the slight vibrations from her movements as he remained inside her. He caressed her hips.</p><p> “That’s it sweetheart…keep going…” Red encouraged.</p><p> “Mm!” Liz whimpered.</p><p> She concentrated on the rising pleasure as she ground her hips; she felt the intense stimulation on her clit and Reddington slipping around inside her. Liz suddenly gasped and tensed up again, squeezing Reddington with her thighs as she climaxed. She soon recovered and slumped forward, kissing him as they were face to face.</p><p> “That was incredible.” Red said quietly.</p><p> “It <em>was</em>.” Liz agreed happily, then she kissed him again.</p><p> “I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while.” He said.</p><p> “I didn’t know. I also wanted to, especially when you kissed me on the stakeout. It felt so good.” She said.</p><p> They kissed some more, then Liz’s phone rang from her purse near the kitchen. She groaned irritatedly, but it kept ringing, so she gently got off Reddington and ran into the kitchen area to grab it. It was Ressler.</p><p> “Yes?” Liz answered breathlessly.</p><p> “…Am I interrupting something?” Ressler asked.</p><p> “No. Sorry. What’s up?” She said.</p><p> “We caught the guy, so you can relax. Even if he identified you during the stakeout, he can’t do anything to you.” He said.</p><p> “Oh! I thought you were gonna go after him tomorrow.” She said.</p><p> “He was on the move and we had to take the opportunity before we lost him again.” He said.</p><p> “Okay. That’s good news. Thanks.” She said.</p><p> “What’s good news, Lizzie?” Red asked, strolling out of the bedroom naked.</p><p> “Is that Reddington?” Ressler asked.</p><p> “Uh—gotta go, bye!” Liz said, then she hung up.</p><p> Liz looked at Reddington.</p><p> “That was Ressler!” She said embarrassedly.</p><p> “So? It’s perfectly fine for us to be spending time together.” He said.</p><p> “I was out of breath when I answered. He’s gonna know we were…you know.” She said.</p><p> Red smirked amusedly.</p><p> Liz lightened up a little.</p><p> “Anyway, he said they caught the blacklister.” Liz added.</p><p> “Ah, that <em>is</em> good news. Except…I wanted you to stay here with me tonight.” Red said.</p><p> Liz stepped up to him and looked into his eyes.</p><p> “I’ll still stay here with you tonight.” She reassured him.</p><p> “That’s even better news. Let’s take a quick shower together.” He said, holding her waist.</p><p> “Okay.” She said happily.</p><p> </p><p>(To Be Continued…)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Later that night, Liz and Reddington got into bed together. He put his arm around her as she snuggled against his side.</p><p> “This is so nice. We should’ve done this sooner.” Liz said.</p><p> “Hm. I wish we would have, but things have been complicated. And you were with Tom until recently.” Red said.</p><p> “Yeah. I’m glad I’m with you now…um, I mean, if you want to be with me too, like in a relationship.” She said awkwardly.</p><p> “Of course I want to be with you, Lizzie.” He said amusedly; he rubbed her arm and held her hand on his chest.</p><p> “Oh, good. I thought I made an ass of myself again.” She said wryly.</p><p> Red chuckled.</p><p> “No. Don’t worry.” He said.</p><p> Liz smiled and nestled against him. She sighed contentedly and they rested quietly until they dozed off.</p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> After a leisurely breakfast the next morning, Liz and Reddington were at the black site. The task force updated them on the blacklister who was in custody; he didn’t give them any intel but he would be going to trial for his crimes anyway.</p><p> “Well, onto the next unsavoury character. Ariadne MacMillan. A killer nurse acting for an organized crime cell. I’ve found out where she works and when her shifts are. Perhaps you and I could do surveillance, Lizzie, and I could kiss you again.” Red said, turning to her.</p><p> Liz began blushing; none of her colleagues knew about the kiss until now.</p><p> “Yeah! That was uh…quick thinking…you protected our cover.” Liz said nervously.</p><p> Red gave the task force one of his trademark smirks.</p><p> “It was great fun.” He said.</p><p> “…Samar and Aram will do the surveillance this time. Just give me the details.” Ressler said.</p><p> “Oh. Very well.” Red said disappointedly.</p><p> Liz felt Reddington’s hand on the small of her back and they looked at each other. He leaned close and put his lips to her ear.</p><p> “I guess I’ll just have to kiss you at home…” Red rumbled.</p><p> Liz got goosebumps from the ticklish sensation of him whispering in her ear, and she couldn’t help shivering slightly. As he stepped away, his hand slid down onto her butt cheek before he walked over to Ressler. Samar approached Liz and stood beside her.</p><p> “Reddington <em>really</em> has a thing for you.” Samar observed.</p><p> Liz chuckled.</p><p> “You could say that.” She said.</p><p> “You seem to have a thing for him, too.” Samar said.</p><p> “…He’s charming, that’s all.” Liz said tensely.</p><p> Samar gave her a skeptical look.</p><p> “That’s not all.” Samar said smirking.</p><p> Liz tried to ignore her but she kept staring at her.</p><p> “…Okay, yes, he’s very attractive and I like him. We have a…special connection.” Liz admitted.</p><p> “I knew it.” Samar said in a smug manner.</p><p> “It’s that obvious, huh?” Liz said.</p><p> “Yes.” Samar said.</p><p> They smirked at each other and then Reddington joined them.</p><p> “Shall I give you a ride, Lizzie?” Red said with innuendo.</p><p> Samar snickered while Liz glared at her.</p><p> “Yes please.” Liz said.</p><p> Liz gave one final glare at Samar and then got into the elevator with Reddington.</p><p> “You were really flirtatious with me in front of everyone.” She said in surprise.</p><p> “I can’t help it when I’m around you.” He said.</p><p> Liz thought that was sweet so she stopped being annoyed about it. She put her hand into his, then they got into the backseat of the waiting car. The driver took them to Liz’s apartment. She got out with Reddington and they stood on the front step together. He leaned in and gave her a slow, passionate, dizzying kiss; she held onto his shoulders to steady herself.</p><p> “I <em>knew it</em>.” A familiar voice said from behind them.</p><p> They were startled out of the kiss; it was Tom.</p><p> Liz became defensive and she crossed her arms angrily, while Reddington was his usual calm self, unthreatened by Tom.</p><p> “I came here last night and you weren’t here, Liz. I just <em>knew</em> you’d be with <em>him</em>. Reddington, who do you think you are, screwing my wife?” Tom said.</p><p> “<em>Ex-wife</em>, Tom.” Liz said firmly.</p><p> Tom waited for Reddington’s answer, but Liz cut in again.</p><p> “And actually, I had our marriage annulled because you were a fake persona, remember? Our marriage didn’t even really happen.” She said harshly.</p><p> “Why did you screw me a few weeks ago then?” Tom asked pointedly.</p><p> Red felt the urge to punch Tom in the face, not only due to jealousy but also how Tom was trying to sully Lizzie’s reputation and ruin things between them.</p><p> “I was lonely and I still had some feelings for you. But you know what? Right now, you’re making it a lot easier for me to cut you out of my life completely.” Liz said.</p><p> Tom sighed.</p><p> “I thought the three of us could co-exist, but it’s not working.” Tom said.</p><p> “No, it’s not.” Red said.</p><p> “I agree.” Liz said.</p><p> They glanced at each other.</p><p> “You’re the one who has to leave, Tom. Reddington and I are staying here, continuing our relationship and our work with the task force.” Liz said strongly.</p><p> Tom took a step towards Liz, which was a mistake. Red drew his gun with lightning speed and held it against Tom’s ribcage.</p><p> “Time to leave.” Red said; he’d had enough of Tom and the way he treated Lizzie, not to mention he didn’t want this to escalate into a domestic disturbance on the front step, drawing attention to them.</p><p> Tom put his hands up and stepped back, although reluctantly.</p><p> “Fine. I’m going.” Tom said.</p><p> Red escorted Tom back to the sidewalk, then he leaned into the passenger window to instruct his driver.</p><p> “Follow him to the airport and make sure he gets on a flight out of the city.” Red said.</p><p> The driver nodded. Tom was outraged but he didn’t want to get shot here on the sidewalk, so he started walking while Reddington’s associate slowly stalked him in the black sedan.</p><p> Liz took a deep breath and led the way into her apartment, then she closed and locked the door.</p><p> “Remind me…why didn’t you kill him when you had the chance?” Red said frustratedly.</p><p> “You can’t take someone’s life just because you’re mad at them.” Liz said.</p><p> “Really?” He asked.</p><p> “Red, stop it. It’s over with. He’s leaving.” She said.</p><p> Red sighed and calmed down.</p><p> “Alright. I’m sorry if I overreacted.” He said.</p><p> Liz gave him a forgiving nod and they went into the kitchen where she started to make coffee.</p><p> “I should explain…I didn’t think anything would happen between us, Red, and like I said, I was lonely…that’s why I hooked up with Tom. I shouldn’t have sent him mixed signals like that, it was a mistake. It made things more complicated.” Liz said.</p><p> “It’s okay, sweetheart. He won’t bother you again. And I completely understand about you being lonely.” Red assured her.</p><p> “Thanks.” She said.</p><p> He nodded. Liz made the coffee and they enjoyed it, then they ate fruit salad and yogurt. She was washing the dishes when she felt Reddington’s hands on her butt; he stepped close against her body from behind and kissed her ear. Liz became distracted and just stood there with the water running and a bowl in her hand. Reddington moved his hands around her hips, up her tummy and gently cupped her breasts.</p><p> Red was amused by how Lizzie was dazed and frozen mid-task from his affections.</p><p> “That bowl can wait.” Red said in her ear.</p><p> Liz snapped out of her daze and put the bowl down, then she turned the water off. She turned her face to the side and Reddington kissed her cheek, then he pressed against her butt, giving her a feel of how aroused he was.</p><p> “<em>Oh</em>…” Liz moaned excitedly.</p><p> Red felt Lizzie arch her back and push her butt against him, bracing herself with her hands on the countertop. He grasped her hips and pulled her tightly against him; Lizzie moaned softly and began grinding her butt into him. Red reached around and gently cupped her crotch. Her jeans were very warm there and she whimpered quietly as he stimulated her clit by pressing his fingers against her.</p><p> “Do you want me to fuck you?” Red rumbled.</p><p> “<em>Yes</em>.” Liz mewled breathily.</p><p> She was wearing elastic-waist skinny jeans, and she felt Reddington suddenly pull them down. He pulled her panties down and then she saw him place his pistol on the countertop away from her. Liz got a bit of a thrill from how dangerous he could be. She heard his buckle clink as he undid his belt and she arched her back, sticking her butt up and eagerly waiting for him.</p><p> Liz breathed heavier and closed her eyes as she felt the head of Reddington’s cock rub her sensitive flesh. He put it against her opening and he made a throaty sound of approval as he noticed how wet she was. She gasped when he pushed inside her. He held her hips and nudged in and out, slowly going all the way in. Red paused and let Lizzie adjust to him; he slid his hands up under her shirt and fondled her breasts. He heard her breathing become heavier and she writhed slightly, grinding into him again, signalling she was ready for him to start thrusting.</p><p> “Mm, Lizzie, you feel so good on my cock.” Red said breathily behind her ear.</p><p> “Oh!” Liz responded as he gave her a deep thrust.</p><p> Red then gave Lizzie quicker but shallower thrusts; he put his hands on her tummy and bucked his hips. She quivered and whimpered weakly.</p><p> “Is that good, baby?” He asked.</p><p> “Oh god, yes!” She purred.</p><p> Liz loved feeling Reddington against her body, taking her from behind, and he was hitting her g-spot each time he went in. She clutched the edge of the sink for support and stuck her butt out more.</p><p> “Mm! Red!” She panted.</p><p> He groaned lustfully in response and went faster.</p><p> Red was thrilled as Lizzie became even wetter; she was slipping tightly over his cock. She was also getting very vocal about her pleasure; he wondered if her neighbours could hear her. Liz felt Reddington rubbing her g-spot continuously, and she was lost in mind-numbing ecstasy. She tensed up and trembled all over, and she whined as she teetered on the edge of her climax.</p><p> Red could tell Lizzie was close, so he reached down and pressed her clit with his fingers. A few moments later, she cried out loudly with her orgasm, and he felt her wetness squeezing his cock. He paused until she settled down from the peak because he wanted to last a bit longer. Liz was excited when Reddington resumed his thrusting. He gently continued wiggling his fingers on her clit and she shuddered from the sensitivity but after a while, she was heading for another orgasm.</p><p> “I…want you to come with me…” Liz said breathlessly.</p><p> “I will, baby.” Red said intensely.</p><p> Red increased his efforts and couldn’t hold back any longer. He bucked his hips and stayed deep inside her as he started coming. He managed to press on Lizzie’s clit a few more times and she let out a very sexual moan as she peaked. Her walls tightened and undulated on his cock while he throbbed and spurted into her. They were both breathless and they remained tense for several long moments before relaxing. Liz felt weak in the knees but thankfully Reddington was holding her and she had the countertop to support her.</p><p> “Wow.” Liz said weakly.</p><p> Red chuckled.</p><p> “Yes.” He said, catching his breath.</p><p> Liz felt Reddington plant lots of kisses on her ear, into her hair, on her shoulder; she giggled delightedly. Eventually, he withdrew from her and both went into the bathroom to tidy themselves. They fixed their clothes and smiled at each other.</p><p> “That made my day.” Red said cheerfully.</p><p> Liz laughed.</p><p> “Same here. I feel better now.” She said.</p><p> “Good. So do I, sweetheart.” He said.</p><p> They relaxed for the rest of the day, feeling tired and satisfied. Red got a text from his driver saying that Tom had caught a flight to Brazil. He shared this news with Lizzie and she was fine with it. In fact, she seemed relieved.</p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> The next day, Liz and Reddington were at the black site. They were debriefed by Aram and Samar about the killer nurse blacklister. They found out where she lived and even hacked into her emails.</p><p> “She uses the dark net to buy medical supplies so that she doesn’t get caught for stealing them from the hospital. It’s scary how clever she is.” Aram said.</p><p> “Definitely. What a freak.” Samar said bitterly; she couldn’t wait to take the serial killer nurse down.</p><p> “Excellent work, you two. We’ll have even more evidence to use against her. Reddington, I’m glad you brought her to our attention.” Cooper said.</p><p> Red nodded graciously.</p><p> “How about you and Elizabeth go into her office and work on the next person on the list while we finish our arrest plan.” Cooper said to Red.</p><p> “Good idea, Harold.” Red said; he liked the idea of being alone with Lizzie in her office.</p><p> Liz smiled and led Reddington into her office. She closed the door and smirked at him.</p><p> “Could you be any more obvious?” She asked humorously.</p><p> “What? They don’t know what I was thinking.” He said.</p><p> “Your smug expression said it all.” She said, then they laughed.</p><p> “Perhaps. But I can’t help being excited to spend some alone-time with you, Lizzie.” He said.</p><p> “Aww. You’re sweet. I love our alone-time, too.” She said; she stepped closer and put her hand on his cheek.</p><p> They kissed briefly, then they kissed a few more times. Red put his arms around Lizzie’s waist while hers went around his neck. They were gazing at each other like the madly in love couple that they were.</p><p> “We could repeat yesterday’s performance…I could bend you over the desk and take you from behind…” Red said flirtatiously.</p><p> “<em>Oh</em>, like this?” Liz said, then she playfully turned and bent over the desk.</p><p> Outside the office door, Ressler paused when he heard Liz giggling. They were supposed to be working, not joking around. He opened the door and was shocked to find Liz bent forward on her desk with Reddington behind her, with his hands on her butt. They were clothed, thank goodness, but they were clearly flirting and fooling around. Liz’s cheeks turned red as she stood up straight and Reddington stepped away from her. Ressler was lost for words at first.</p><p> “…What are you—Actually, I don’t even want to know. You’re supposed to be coming up with the next blacklister. Or is this part of your process?” Ressler said irritatedly.</p><p> “Um…” Liz said.</p><p> “It’s called <em>having</em> <em>fun</em>, Donald.” Red said.</p><p> Ressler was unamused; he just stared at them.</p><p> Red sighed.</p><p> “Alex Decker. Self-made billionaire from a kind of pyramid scheme involving embezzlers. Is that satisfactory?” Red said.</p><p> “…Fine. Yes.” Ressler said.</p><p> “Wonderful.” Red said.</p><p> Liz was still embarrassed.</p><p> “Do you have any details for us to get started on?” Ressler asked.</p><p> “Yes. His people are mainly skimming from crude oil profits, mere fractions of cents but it all adds up and he gets the highest amount.” Red said.</p><p> “Okay. Uh…thanks. You two can leave and…do whatever…while we get started on it.” Ressler said awkwardly.</p><p> “Excellent!” Red said.</p><p> “Okay.” Liz said in a small voice.</p><p> Ressler left the door open and walked away; Liz and Reddington looked at each other.</p><p> "I think we’re in trouble.” Liz said guiltily.</p><p> “Relax, sweetheart. It’s fine. We were just playing around.” Red said.</p><p> She nodded sheepishly, then they left the black site together.</p><p> (To Be Continued…)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> After working at the black site and being caught fooling around by Ressler, Liz and Reddington had his chauffeur take them back to her apartment. They looked at each other in the back seat of the car. Liz was hoping to continue what they’d started in her office earlier, but Reddington dashed those hopes.</p>
<p> “I’m afraid I have to catch up on some business, Lizzie. I’ll see you tomorrow, though.” Red said.</p>
<p> “…Are you sure you can’t come in for a while?” Liz asked, trying to tempt him into changing his mind.</p>
<p> “Sorry, sweetheart, I can’t.” He said regretfully.</p>
<p> “Hmm. I’ll miss you.” She said softly.</p>
<p> “I’ll miss you too.” He said quietly.</p>
<p> They leaned closer and kissed gently a few times; Liz couldn’t get enough of Reddington’s kisses, so she kissed him more passionately and for longer. He moaned very quietly and then pulled back.</p>
<p> “Baby, I have to go. I wish I could stay with you again tonight and…satisfy you, but we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Red said.</p>
<p> Liz nodded disappointedly.</p>
<p> “Okay. Be careful with your business stuff, and have a good night.” Liz said, then she kissed him again.</p>
<p> “I’ll be careful. Goodnight, sweetheart. See you tomorrow.” He said.</p>
<p> Liz smiled.</p>
<p> “Yep!” She said.</p>
<p> Liz got out of the car and waved to Reddington, then she went into her apartment. She put her pyjamas on and had a snack while watching TV. After a while, she got ready for bed and went into her bedroom. Liz felt lonely in her room after spending so much time with Reddington the past couple days, and sleeping next to him. She realized she was completely enamoured with him…madly in love with him would be a more appropriate phrase. She sighed and rolled over to what she now considered to be Reddington’s side of the bed. She breathed in his lovely aftershave on the pillow, and she smiled to herself. Feeling comforted and excited to see him tomorrow, she fell asleep.</p>
<p> Meanwhile, Red had long discussions with Dembe and associates, and was driven around to meetings at several establishments. When he was finally finished, he went to bed at his safe house feeling exhausted. He also felt lonely and he was missing Lizzie terribly already. He reminded himself that he was used to spending time alone and he’d be seeing her the very next day. Eventually, he managed to doze off.</p>
<p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> In the morning, Liz got ready to go to the black site. Because she was going to meet Reddington there, she put on her favourite sexy red bra and matching panties, her favourite vanilla scented body lotion and sweet berry lipgloss. Liz felt like she was getting for a date rather than getting ready for work. She darted out the door and drove to the black site. When she entered the building, she saw Reddington and his face lit up as he noticed her. She smiled happily at him.</p>
<p> “Hi!” Liz said.</p>
<p> “Hello, Lizzie. You’re looking extra beautiful today.” Red said.</p>
<p> “Thank you!” She said, then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p> Red chuckled; Lizzie was extremely affectionate this morning, and he couldn’t be happier. She also smelled delicious.</p>
<p> “Mmm you smell like vanilla. I could eat you.” He rumbled in her ear.</p>
<p> Liz giggled excitedly.</p>
<p> “I hoped you’d like my body lotion.” She said as they looked at each other.</p>
<p> “I <em>do</em>. Is it flavoured?” He said flirtatiously.</p>
<p> She laughed.</p>
<p> “No, but it smells good.” She said.</p>
<p> “I’m so glad to see you and hold you again. You don’t know how much I pined for you last night.” He confessed.</p>
<p> “Oh, Raymond. You’re so sweet. I missed you so much last night too.” She said, then she kissed him.</p>
<p> Red tasted Lizzie’s berry-flavoured lipgloss; it made her kiss even sweeter. They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They stopped kissing and looked at Aram, who was clearly a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p> “Are you uh…going to use the elevator, or should I go down first?” Aram asked; the two lovebirds were blocking the door to the elevator.</p>
<p> “Oh! Sorry. Um, we can all go down now.” Liz said, then she pressed the button.</p>
<p> Liz and Reddington went in first, so they were behind Aram as they rode the elevator down to their workspace. She felt Reddington’s hand on her butt cheek all of a sudden, and she chuckled. Aram was pretty sure something naughty was going on behind him, so he wanted to get out of there. As soon as the doors opened, he swiftly left for his desk and dropped off his computer bag. Samar joined Aram at his desk and she watched Liz and Reddington across the room. They were smiling and Liz was giggling about something. The two kept gazing at each other and touching one another every chance they could while they waited for the task force debriefing. Samar smirked amusedly and leaned closer to Aram.</p>
<p> “Those two are adorable together. I think they’re in love.” Samar said quietly.</p>
<p> “Yeah, it’s just kind of annoying when you have to wait for them to finish kissing in order to use the elevator.” Aram said.</p>
<p> Samar snickered.</p>
<p> “Is that what happened when you came in?” She asked.</p>
<p> “Yep.” He said.</p>
<p> “Wow, they’re being very open about it.” She said.</p>
<p> “Very.” He said humorously, and they chuckled.</p>
<p> The task force went through their updates with each other, including Aram and Samar’s debriefing about the arrest of the killer nurse they’d been after. Ressler gave the progress report on the case of Alex Decker, the billionaire embezzler.</p>
<p> “We need more to go on.” Ressler said to Reddington.</p>
<p> “Alright. Let me work my magic for a while, and I’ll have his address.” Red said.</p>
<p> “That would be ideal.” Ressler said.</p>
<p> Red nodded, then he took his phone out of his pocket and stepped into Lizzie’s office. He turned the lights on and paced around as he waited for an associate to answer the phone. Lizzie followed him into her office and closed the door. The associate answered.</p>
<p> “Ah hello Gary. I need you to text me Henry’s number.” Red said, standing in the middle of the office.</p>
<p> Liz smirked as she watched Reddington get an exasperated expression on his face.</p>
<p> “No, I don’t want to wait on the phone while you search for your book. After we hang up, go check your secret book and then text me the number. Right. Thank you.” Red explained impatiently.</p>
<p> Red hung up and sighed as he sat down in a chair. Lizzie chuckled and leaned against the desk, watching him. About a minute later, he received the text and called Henry, who didn’t answer. Red decided to keep calling until Henry answered. It rang over and over, and over again. Liz felt bored as well as distracted by her craving for Reddington. She’d missed him, his touch, his kisses, the way he felt inside her. She bit her lip mischievously and knelt down in front of him, between his knees. Reddington gave her an astonished look, but he welcomed her hands as she undid his zipper. She tried to reach in into his pants but they were too snug against him. The phone carried on ringing quietly and Red’s attention was occupied by Lizzie attempting to get into his pants.</p>
<p> “Gimme it…” Liz pouted playfully.</p>
<p> Liz was thrilled when Reddington shifted in his seat, reached in and pulled his cock out for her.</p>
<p> “<em>Ooh</em>, that’s better.” Liz said excitedly, then she grasped his member and began moving her hand up and down.</p>
<p> “…Ohh Lizzie…” Red sighed.</p>
<p> The phone kept ringing and Liz got extremely horny as Reddington became hard in her hand, right before her eyes. She eagerly leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Red groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.</p>
<p> “<em>Jesus</em>.” Red said as Lizzie swirled her tongue around his tip.</p>
<p> “Who is this?!” Henry said on the line.</p>
<p> “Apologies! It’s Reddington. I need…<em>fuck</em>…Sorry, I need you to text me…what’s his name…” Red said, with a distinct lack of concentration.</p>
<p> “Huh?” Henry said.</p>
<p> “Alex Decker’s adDRESS! Oh my goodness…” Red said as Lizzie sucked him strongly.</p>
<p> “Are you okay?” Henry asked, puzzled.</p>
<p> “Yes, just find Decker’s address and text me.” Red said, then he hung up.</p>
<p> “Mmm.” Liz moaned.</p>
<p> “Lizzie, you naughty minx.” Red said in both surprise and admiration.</p>
<p> “Mm!” She whimpered lustfully in response.</p>
<p> They were startled as the door opened suddenly and quietly. Liz abruptly took Reddington’s cock out of her mouth and the result was Ressler getting a full view of it. Ressler flushed and couldn’t help staring for a couple seconds, then he literally covered his eyes with his hand. Liz turned beet red, while Reddington grabbed some papers and used them to shield his erection from Ressler.</p>
<p> “You—this is—you need to stop doing this in your office!” Ressler said embarrassedly; the trauma was much worse this time. Last time, they were clothed.</p>
<p> Neither Liz nor Reddington said anything.</p>
<p> “Look, just…come out when you’ve got the address.” Ressler said, then he bumped into the doorframe as he still covered his eyes and got the hell out of there. He closed the door for them.</p>
<p> Liz and Reddington looked at each other. He put the papers on the desk and she saw that he was still hard despite the interruption.</p>
<p> “We’ve got some time, then.” Liz said, standing up and kicking her shoes off.</p>
<p> Red watched in pleasant surprise as Lizzie hurriedly stripped her pants and red underwear off.</p>
<p> “I want you in me.” Liz said, then she turned around and bent over her desk.</p>
<p> Red got a very sexy view of Lizzie’s butt right in front of him. He stood up and she glanced back at him. She opened her legs wider and stuck her butt up as she prepared for him. Red grasped his cock and guided his tip along Lizzie’s delicate folds. He slipped between her inner lips and rubbed her opening.</p>
<p> “You’re soaking wet, baby.” Red said lustfully.</p>
<p> “<em>Yes</em>. I want you so bad.” Liz purred, then she arched her back and nudged backwards against him so that he dipped into her opening.</p>
<p> “Do you want it rough?” He asked.</p>
<p> Liz closed her eyes and became even more horny.</p>
<p> “Yes. Fuck me hard.” She said breathily.</p>
<p> Liz relaxed her muscles and Reddington thrust inside her; he glided in deep, then he paused to make sure she was ready. His cock filled her exquisitely. She loved the feeling of having Reddington inside her. She breathed heavier and her legs quivered slightly as he slowly pulled back, and slowly pushed in deep again. Red could feel Lizzie relaxing and becoming more slippery. He relished the feel of her warm slick walls hugging him and enveloping him as he went deep inside her. He didn’t want to be too rough, so he continued getting her more aroused. Red stayed still as he bent forward and reached around Lizzie’s hip, then he pressed his fingers against her firm clit. She whimpered sweetly in pleasure; he could feel his cock stretching her open right below her sensitive bundle of nerves. Red touched his shaft and felt Lizzie’s wetness on him.</p>
<p> “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Red groaned.</p>
<p> Lizzie shook as he fingered her clit.</p>
<p> “I’m…gonna…” Liz responded weakly; she was in a blissful daze as she experienced the stimulation of her clit along with the full feeling inside her.</p>
<p> “Are you gonna come for me?” He rumbled.</p>
<p> She panted.</p>
<p> “Yes…” She breathed.</p>
<p> Red excitedly wiggled his fingertips on Lizzie’s hard clit and several moments later, she shuddered and mewled softly as she orgasmed. Liz was satisfied by the climax, but it also turned her on even further. She moaned and rhythmically pushed back against Reddington, so he began thrusting in and out. Red knew Lizzie would be a bit too sensitive for the clitoral stimulation after her orgasm, so he moved his hand and held her hips. He went a bit faster.</p>
<p> “Ohh yes!” Liz moaned.</p>
<p> “You like that, baby?” Red said seductively.</p>
<p> Liz simply whimpered and braced herself more strongly against the desk as Reddington thrust harder and quicker. As they both became more desperate for release, Red thrust more frantically and the desk was bumping against the wall. They wondered if the others could hear the noises, but they were too lost in the pleasure to really care.</p>
<p> “Oh god…Red! Harder! Mm!” Liz mewled loudly.</p>
<p> Liz was going to be sore afterwards, from the rough thrusting and being pushed against the edge of the desk, but this was so worth it. Reddington was slipping in and out so quickly, the friction was perfect and she was getting almost constant g-spot stimulation. She took gasping breaths and felt the pleasure building to the peak. Liz teetered on the brink of her climax for several moments, then she reached it. She couldn’t help crying out loudly as the ecstasy hit her. Red heard Lizzie’s cries and whimpers of bliss, and he felt her tightly pumping his cock. The most intense pleasure struck him and he groaned as he spurted repeatedly into her. As they settled down and caught their breath, Red’s phone beeped with the required text message.</p>
<p> “Perfect timing.” Red said breathlessly.</p>
<p> Liz giggled dazedly as she almost slumped forward on the desk. Reddington gently withdrew from her, and she grabbed some tissues and held them between her legs while he fixed his clothes. She put the tissues in the wastebasket and put her pants, underwear and shoes back on.</p>
<p> “I have to give them the address, sweetheart.” Red said, looking at Lizzie, who was flushed and tousled.</p>
<p> “Okay, just one sec.” Liz said, then she fixed her hair in a compact mirror.</p>
<p> Liz nodded at Reddington, so he opened the door and they stepped out of the office. Aram was staring wide-eyed at them, Samar smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively, Ressler was blushing and Cooper missed all of the embarrassing action because he was in a meeting.</p>
<p> “…I have the address for you.” Red said like nothing happened.</p>
<p> Liz avoided eye contact with her colleagues for a few moments, but then she decided to own it.</p>
<p> “Um…Red and I are in love. That’s allowed.” Liz said assertively.</p>
<p> “We can tell. And yeah, it’s allowed, I just won’t ever go into your office again.” Ressler said wryly.</p>
<p> Red chuckled.</p>
<p> “Good idea, Donald. And Lizzie…I love you too.” He said, turning to her.</p>
<p> Liz smiled and held his hand.</p>
<p> “I’ll write down Decker’s address and you can go arrest him.” Red said, turning back to Ressler.</p>
<p> “Good.” Ressler said curtly.</p>
<p> After Reddington gave the address to Ressler, Liz held his hand again.</p>
<p> “Can you come over today and stay the night?” She asked.</p>
<p> “Absolutely.” He said.</p>
<p> Liz smiled happily and kissed Reddington in front of everyone. The task force realized they were going to have to put up with lots of public displays of affection from these two, but as long as Ressler stayed out of the office, they should be okay.</p>
<p>
  <b> The End</b>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>